Una Muerte Anunciada Equivocada
by Tandr3a29
Summary: Es la historia de como Rosalie le anuncio a Edward sobre la muerte de Bella, solo que no tuvo en cuenta dos pequeños detalles, el Primero Bella estaba viva y el Segundo Edward querria morir tambien.


_**Hola Chicas esta es mi primer OS es para un Concurso de una amiga del Face. **_  
_**espero que les guste. y si pueden busquen mi Contacto en Face para que voten plis.**_

_**Besos Chicas**_

_**Summary: Es la historia de como Rosalie le anuncio a Edward sobre la muerte de Bella, solo que no tuvo en cuenta dos pequeños detalles, el Primero Bella estaba viva y el Segundo Edward querria morir tambien.**_

_**Los Personajes de Esta historia no me pertenecen, creo que podria decirse que la historia tampoco porque es parte de New Moon, creo que lo unico que me pertenece es reunir los hechos y formar lo que paso en esta parte de la historia.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Una Muerte Anunciada Equivocada**

- ¡Rosalie! – llamo la Alice acercándose rápidamente hacia mi.

- ¿Qué sucede Alice? – le pregunte con el mismo tono de voz que siempre, ¿Qué se le ofrecería ahora?

- Solo quería saber ¿Cómo estabas? Es que me pareció raro que al final decidieras no ir con los chicos a cazar. – me dijo sentándose en el sillón conmigo.

- Estoy bien Alice, no te preocupes. – le dije mirándola igual de devastada que todos los días, esta no era la misma Alice, no era la que siempre iluminaba la casa con sus sonrisas u ocurrencias, la verdad es que nadie era el mismo desde que abandonamos aquel lugar, pero ¿acaso soy la única que se alegra porque no nos metimos en problemas en Forks?

Estuvimos tan cerca de que ese día ocurriera una gran tragedia y no lo digo porque casi "Muere Bella", sino porque nuestra pequeña familia estuvo a punto de ser destruida todo por una humana. No es que odiara a Bella, pero algo dentro de mi me hacia sentir realmente incomoda, ella tenia algo que yo no y ella estaba dispuesta a echarlo a perder, estoy segura que tiempo después nos estaría recriminando una y mil veces de porque dejamos que se convirtiera en una de nosotros.

Recuerdo ese día a la perfección desde la reacción que tuvo Jasper, que fue lo único que también me impidió lanzarme a su cuello, es increíble como una gota de sangre humana pudo causar todo esto, Jasper no había ido alimentarse la noche anterior y nos aseguro a Emmett y a mi que estaría bien, pero por supuesto, es el mas reciente de la familia en cuanto a nuestra "forma de alimentación" por lo que el olor de la sangre de Bella se hacia cada vez mas deseable, y no digamos cuando Jasper puede sentir los sentimientos de cada uno de nosotros, pero si Bella hubiera muerto, Edward se habría vuelto loco y lo habría asesinado, luego Alice se sentiría mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía, por no haber previsto lo que pasaría, Emmett intentaría intervenir como siempre, pero… No aquí no soy yo la que ve el futuro la única que puede hacer eso es Alice.

- ¿Rosalie? – me pregunto Alice moviendo sus manos enfrente de mi rostro volviéndome a la realidad.

- Lo siento, estaba recordando cosas. – le dije mientras me levantaba y me iba a ver al espejo, seguramente Emmett no tardaba en venir.

- No te preocupes, los chicos están pronto a venir. – me dijo acercándose a mi y acomodando unos de los bucles de atrás de mi cabello. - ¡extraño a Edward! Rosalie. – me dijo de repente y se que su tono de voz era de tristeza.

- El decidió dejarnos Alice, recuerda como es el, siempre que algo malo sucede. – le dije encogiéndome de hombros, Edward había sido un mal agradecido, nos habíamos arriesgado por el, desde que nos pidió que aceptáramos su relación con Bella hasta que el mismo decidió terminar esa locura, aun no le puedo perdonar el dolor que le causa a Esme, que ha sido como nuestra propia madre, dejarnos, solo para arreglar sus pensamientos, no lo miro justo, pero tal vez sea lo mejor en vez de estarle viendo su cara de aflicción y dolor.

- Sabes muy bien que esta dolido Rosalie, imagínate tú sin Emmett. – me dijo contraatacando una de mis partes débiles, mi vida sin Emmett, no, no quería ni siquiera imaginármela, pero esto es diferente, el y yo estábamos condenados para siempre, ya no había marcha atrás, estaríamos eternamente en estos cuerpos de piedra, prácticamente nos congelaríamos por toda una eternidad. Y ellos pues Edward ya estaba condenado, pero ella, es que lo que no logro entender es ¿Qué de maravilloso le mira a esta vida? Yo desearía que Emmett y yo tuviéramos una gran familia, que estuviéramos llenos de nietos en nuestro pórtico y que estuviéramos siempre allí, el uno con el otro pero como debe ser la vida, llenos de arrugas y canas, pero eso era una simple fantasía.

- No es lo mismo Alice, ella debía saber que nuestra vida no es perfecta, la vida perfecta es la que ella tiene, puede tener todo lo que algunas de nosotras queremos en la vida, pero no, estaba tan encaprichada a convertirse en una de nosotros que le cegó una mentira. – le dije con cara de pocos amigos.

- No, Bella no es así, ella amaba a Edward aun se que lo ama y… - Alice se callo, estaba con la mirada perdida y entonces supe que estaba viendo una visión, pero ese rostro era… ¿Qué rayos había visto?

- Alice ¿Qué viste? – le pregunte un poco asustada por su expresión, puedo jurar que si en ese momento Alice fuera humana, estaría realmente llorando, sudando y hasta mas blanca que cualquiera de nosotros.

- Rosalie… - su voz era entrecortada. – Bella… - cuando pronuncio ese nombre pude imaginar que algo malo había pasado con la pequeña humana, ¿victoria la habría encontrado?

- ¿Qué pasa con ella Alice? – le pregunte acercándome a ella quien me abrazo muy fuerte como intentándose aferrar por miedo.

- Bella… Bella… Ella… se suicido. – creo que me quedo completamente sin palabras al escuchar los susurros de Alice, ¡suicido!

Pero algo dentro de mi agarro ira, era increíble, esta humana realmente estaba loca, ¿Cómo se le ocurre suicidarse? Acaso no miro las consecuencias de sus actos, ¿Por qué se quito la vida si tenia tanto por vivir? Se supone que para eso abandonamos Forks para que viviera una vida plena, para que no muriera en este momento sino que siguiera con su patética existencia. Pero no a la señorita perfecta se le ocurría hacer lo mas estúpido que puede haber en esta vida, ahora si que se armaría un lio.

- ¿Por qué Rosalie? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué no sabia que nosotros la queríamos? – me preguntaba Alice, queriendo llorar, pero sabiendo que eso para nosotros es imposible.

- Tranquila Alice. – le dije intentando consolarla, aunque no se me daba mucho esto, yo me sentía un tanto protector con ella cuando la miraba frágil. – hablare con Carlisle. – le dije sacando el celular de mi chaqueta.

Marque el numero de Emmett y no me contestaba, probé entonces con el de Carlisle y entonces me timbro dos veces cuando una voz me dijo.

- ¿pasa algo rose? – vaya Carlisle tenia estilo, sabia que yo no le hablaba a menos que algo sucediera.

- Si, necesito que regresen a la casa, al parecer a la pequeña humana se le ocurrió una estupidez. – le dije irónicamente colerizada, ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

- ¿Bella? – me pregunto algo asombrado - Vamos para allá. – me anuncio y corto la llamada.

En cinco minutos y cuarenta y tres segundos cuatro personas entraron a la casa rápidamente, Jasper se acerco rápidamente a Alice y nos mando una ola de tranquilidad a todos, creo que pudo sentir mi tensión y molestia combinada con el dolor y el sufrimiento de Alice. Emmett se acerco a mi y me abrazo por la cintura.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Carlisle mirando a Alice, que prácticamente estaba derrumbada. Se que ella le tenia gran afecto a Bella.

- Bella… Bella… - pero por mas que Alice intentaba decir algo mas no pudo por lo que yo termine la gran noticia

- Bella disidió morir y lo consiguió. – les dije cruzada de brazos y poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

Un silencio abarco la sala, Carlisle y Esme tenían una cara que era la verdad todo un poema, Jasper estaba con su expresión de culpa otra vez y Emmett aunque no podía verlo de enfrente pude sentir su respiración detenida, sus brazos que aun rodeaban mi cuerpo, se habían quedado como estatua.

- Eso es broma cierto. – dijo Esme empezando a dar pequeños sollozos sin derramar ninguna lagrima, - ¿pero porque? Ella era tan joven, tenia toda una vida por delante ¿no vio las consecuencias de sus actos? – preguntaba abrazada a Carlisle hundiéndose ella también en el dolor.

- No puedo creer que Bella haya sido capaz de una cosa así. – dijo Carlisle un poco serio, pero era por estar reflexionando en el comportamiento de los humanos.

- No quiero pensar como se pondrá Edward con la noticia. – dijo Emmett, entonces todos en la sala otra vez guardaron silencio.

- Tengo que tomar un vuelo. – dijo Alice, saliendo levantándose de golpe.

- No… - le dije para que se parara en seco. – no puedes ir allá, ella ya no esta, prometiste, prometimos no involucrarnos en esto Alice. – le recordé.

- Me importa un pepino lo que prometí o no, tengo que ir a casa de los Swan, el pobre Charlie debe de estar devastado. – y con eso Alice dejo la sala con Jasper detrás de ella.

- No puedo creerlo. – dije muy molesta, esto al parecer si estaba quedando mal, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando Alice bajo de las escaleras con un pequeño bolso en la mano.

- Les mantendré informados de la situación, aunque no creo que haya mucho que contar. – dijo despidiéndose de cada uno.

- ¿tu no vas? – le pregunte a Jasper con una ceja levantada.

- No, es mejor que solo Alice se acerque, no creo que le simpatice mucho a Charlie si nos aparecemos varios allá. – contesto Jasper abrazando a Alice.

- Regresare en dos días. – anuncio Alice y salió por la puerta, Jasper nos dijo que tomaría un avión y que se comunicaría con el cuando viera a Charlie.

Cada quien se fueron a sus habitaciones, inclusive Emmett me dijo que quería estar un tiempo a solas, todo había empeorado como me lo suponía, se que ella tenia que morir algún día, pero no tenia que ser tan pronto, no tenia que pasar así, ahora esta casa seria peor que el mismísimo infierno, lleno de dolor y lamentos, de recuerdos incumplidos al igual que las promesas.

Las Denali habían salido, dejándonos solos, creo que no supieron lo que nos paso, porque ni siquiera preguntaron ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? Hacia ya nueve horas desde que Alice se había marchado, no había hablado, pero seguramente estaría allí, ninguno de los demás salió de la habitación, así que me fui a la nuestra, donde se encontraba Emmett recargado en la ventana.

- ¡Hola hermosa! – me saludo, cuando lo llegue abrazar por la espalda.

- ¿en que piensas? – le pregunte recargada en su espada.

- Pensaba en muchas cosas Rose. – me dijo con su mirada hacia un punto especifico de sus pensamientos.

- ¿me incluyen? – le pregunte quedando enfrente de el, sus ojos se miraban tristes, pero me intento dar una linda sonrisa.

- Si, claro que si, me puse a pensar en cuando le pediste a Carlisle que me transformara. Recuerdo que pensé que eras un ángel mandado por Dios para que me salvaras y así lo hiciste. – me dijo tocando mi mejilla tiernamente, se que si pudiera Emmett me hubiera hecho sonrojar.

- Lamento que estés atado toda la vida a mi Emmett. – le dije abrazándolo, entonces sentí como se tenso.

- ¿lo lamentas? – me pregunto soltando una carcajada. – amor yo se que no lo lamentas, aunque intentes ocultar que no te afecto lo que paso con Bella yo se que si te afecta, pero no digas que lamentas estar conmigo toda la vida porque sino te hare cambiar de opinión. – me dijo tomándome de la cintura y colocando sus labios encima de los míos, besándome de una forma que solo el hacia sentirme casi humana, todo dentro de mi se revolvía. - ¿ya cambiaste de opinión Mi Rose? – me pregunto colocando su frente con la mía.

- Te amo Emmett. – le dije abrazándome a el, esa noche no hicimos el amor, dijo que no pensaba que era correcto por el respeto a Edward e increíblemente no renegué ni nada, si algo le pasara a Emmett, no me gustaría que Jasper o Alice inclusive Esme y Carlisle se estuvieran revolcando como conejos.

A la mañana siguiente, la casa estaba igual que el día anterior, todo parecía una tumba, no era para menos, era la perdida de la una ves fue por así decirlo "miembro de la familia Cullen" Esme y Carlisle salieron de la casa, con Tanya e Irina, Kate se quedo en la casa, Jasper aun no salía de su habitación y con Emmett decidimos que lo mejor era no molestar. Estábamos a punto de salir nosotros también, porque le pedí a Emmett que me acompañara a cazar y en ese momento sonó el teléfono. No habíamos tenido noticias de ella desde que se fue por lo que supuse que era ella.

- ¿¡Alice! ¿Cómo estas llegaste bien? ¿Cómo esta Charlie? – le pregunte a toda prisa, pero entonces me reprendí mentalmente, esta era la casa de los Denali y seguramente los estarían llamando, hubo un silencio al otro lado y entonces volví a preguntar. - ¿Alice, eres tú? – mire a Emmett que me miro con ojos hacinaditos y con los brazos cruzados.

- Rosalie, dime por favor que Alice no fue a buscar a Bella. – Oh, oh, esa voz.

- Edward. – dije en susurros, Emmett abrió sus ojos como platos.

- Rosalie respóndeme ¿porque insistió en desobedecer nuestro acuerdo? – creo que Edward estaba echando rayos y centellas.

- Ella no fue a buscar a Bella Edward, fue a buscar a Charlie. – le conteste, no iba a mentir tampoco.

- ¿Charlie? Pero si es el papá de Bella, ¿Qué tiene que hacer ella allá? - me pregunto aun molesto.

- Edward, Alice fue a buscar a Charlie para darle un poco de apoyo en estos momentos. – le conteste, no quería decirle exactamente lo que había pasado, el y yo no somos los mejores amigos que digamos.

- Rosalie deja de andar con rodeos y responde que carajos pasa. – me grito por el auricular, como detestaba eso, por lo que mi lado amable y comprensivo desapareció.

- Rayos Edward, intente ser sutil en esto. – le dije levantándole el tono de voz, Emmett me miro con pánico y se acerco pero le hice un gesto con la mano paraqué se detuviera. – si Alice fue allá, fue porque tuvo una visión, al parecer a tu querida Bella, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de morir. – Dios creo que la había regado, tenia que haber sido mas sutil, un silencio se escucho al otro lado de la línea, ¡por favor que diga algo! Me dije a mi misma

- ¡MIENTES! – Me grito. – NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTÉS JUGANDO CON ESO ROSALIE, SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI HERMANA. – me dijo aun alterado.

- Yo no miento, si no me crees puedes preguntárselo a cualquiera de nosotros, no es mi culpa que Isabella, se suicidara Edward. – le dije en mi defensa, me gire y mire que en la sala ya no estaba solo Emmett sino que Kate y Jasper también lo hacían, aunque el me miraba con un poco de negativismo, así que sentí una ola de tranquilidad. – escucha Edward, lamento haberte dicho esto así pero es la verdad y…. – tu, tu, tu escuche en la otra línea. – colgó. – exclame colgando el teléfono.

- ¿Cómo lo tomo? – me pregunto Jasper cruzado de brazos.

- No muy bien, me corto la llamada, creo que va a tener que pensar muy bien todo. Tal vez llame mas tarde para corroborar la información. – les dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Pero no se porque extraña razón, el resto de la tarde la pase con un mal presentimiento creo que no tuve que haber actuado de esa forma, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Cuando entonces sentí mi celular sonar y mire la pantalla era Alice.

- ¿¡Alice! – exclame como sintiendo un poco de terror aun no se porque.

_- Rose, necesito hablar con Carlisle __ahora mismo. – _me dijo de una sin un Hola ni nada,

- No se encuentra Alice, el y Esme salieron. – le dije lo mas aprisa que pude ¿para que lo necesitaría? ¿no querría hablar con Jasper?

_- Bien, pero que me llame en cuanto llegue. No, habré tomado un vuelo. Oye, ¿sabes algo de Edward? – _ese nombre, ¿Qué le decía ahora? No pues la verdad.

- Si, llamo pues yo pensé que eras tu y entonces dije ¿Cómo esta Charlie? Y entendió que habías ido para allá, yo intente ser lo mas sutil, pero me saco de mis casillas y le dije lo que viste y lo que paso con Bella por cierto ¿Cómo esta Charlie? – le pregunte mirando como Emmett entraba en la habitación.

_- ¿Por qué?_ — me preguntó con voz entrecortada—. _¿Por qué lo has hecho, Rosalie_? - ¿estaba molesta, Alice molesta?

- Porque no le iba a mentir Alice, me preguntaba que estabas haciendo allá y yo le dije que ha Bella se le había ocurrido morir, eso es todo Alice, - además el va a llamar otra vez para confirmar lo que le he dicho. – le dije algo molesta, ¿ella quería que le mintiera a Edward?

_- En fin, te has equivocado en ambos casos, aunque, Rosalie, era fácil suponer que iba a ser un problema, ¿a que sí?_ —preguntó con sarcasmo, un momento ¿me había equivocado?

- ¿Bella esta viva? – le pregunte casi en susurros, Emmett me miro con unos ojos de impresión, si Bella estaba viva, lo mas seguro es que Edward me odiaría mas de lo que me odia por el resto de mis días. – Edward va a matarme cuando sepa la verdad, estoy segura que no tarda de llamar alguno de ustedes, principalmente a ti Alice. – le dije irónicamente.

_- Sí, exacto, ella se encuentra perfectamente... Me equivoqué... Es una larga historia, pero en eso también te equivocas._ – cuando escuche esas palabras un escalofrió recorrió por la espalda.

- Alice ¿Edward hará algo estúpido verdad? – le pregunte sintiéndome mas culpable de lo que había sentido en toda mi vida.

- Ésa es la razón por la que llamo... – me dijo Edward moría por Bella y si el creía que Bella estaba muerta el…

- Alice ¿Edward quiere morir también? – le pregunte ahogando un gritito, esto era lo peor que había pasado en toda la vida, yo provocaría la muerte de mi hermana, todo porque anuncie una muerte completamente equivocada.

- Sí, eso es exactamente lo que vi – me dijo con una voz muy dura, seguramente ella también me estaba odiando en ese mismo momento.

- Alice lo lamento yo… - estaba sollozando podía sentir una opresión horrible en mi pecho, pero lo peor era que no lo podía desahogar en llanto, porque mi naturaleza no lloraba.

- Es un poco tarde para eso, Rose. Guárdate tu remordimiento para quien te crea. – las palabras de Alice habían sido tan duras, que mi corazón que no palpitaba, como que comenzó a encerrar dolor. Un dolor que aunque fuera muy fuerte no lo haría palpitar nunca mas.

Alice no dijo nada mas y sentí como otra llamada era cortada, era la idiota mas grande de todos los tiempos, estaba mas que segura que eso era lo que era. Emmett se acerco a mi y me abrazo, creo que por la conversación que escucho supo todo, temía que el me odiara también por lo que había hecho.

- Emmett, soy una estúpida, ahora… ahora… - creo que jamás me había puesto de esta forma delante de el, tan decaída, sintiéndome tan derrotada, impotente.

- Cálmate, solucionaremos esto, vamos a buscar a Jasper. – me dijo depositando un tierno beso en mis labios, pero rápidamente lo fuimos a buscar.

Tenia que solucionar esto a como de lugar, no podía dejar que Edward muriera, no, después de todo la culpa de todo esto la tenia yo por Anunciar Una Muerte Equivocada.

* * *

**Chicas ¿que les parecio? **

**Espero que les haya gustado y si no es mucho pedir Voten!**


End file.
